


综英美-完美关系3（性转绯红x你x快银）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: Marvel, Quicksilver - Fandom, Scarlet Witch - Fandom, 快银, 性转 - Fandom, 恋与漫威, 漫威, 漫威乙女 - Fandom, 男神x你, 绯红女巫, 综英美
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 不知道你们能不能接受性转因为托尔和洛基写过了所以就选了这对双胞胎如果有被雷到的话先说声抱歉啦_(:з」∠)_双胞胎三哥四哥性转绯红+快银篇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	综英美-完美关系3（性转绯红x你x快银）骨科R

“诶——这么说来，你等下就要走吗？”听到男人的话后你直起身子，有些惊讶的望着他。“…刚才巴基传了消息过来，有急事需要我回去一趟。”史蒂夫满脸歉意地看着你，语气异常诚恳。看了看逐渐暗下来的天色，你有些不高兴：“有什么急事必须连夜赶回去...”想要戳他两下，却被胸肌反弹过来的力道震得险些崴到，史蒂夫无奈地握住你的手揉了揉，把你往怀中揽得更紧了点。“抱歉——宝贝，就原谅我这一次吧，等忙完再补偿你好吗？”脸颊被男人轻轻地吻了一下，你有些泄气地趴回他的怀里，小声的嘟囔着：“好吧好吧...可恶的巴基，下次不和他一起出去玩了...”  
史蒂夫离开了，空荡荡的家里又只剩下了你一个人。布鲁斯偶尔会有几天忙得不可开交，直到归家的路上洒满星光，而不幸的是，今天正是这样的一天。百无聊赖地躺在床上摆弄着手机，一阵困意袭来，你不知不觉地睡了过去。半梦半醒之间你感觉到自己被人抱了起来，还以为来人是布鲁斯，你有些困顿地蹭了两下，随即听到了一声极轻的笑。  
大脑被困意包裹着尚有些迟钝，后知后觉地感到有些不对，你猛地睁开了眼睛，这个声音是...抬头望去，抱着你的男人有着一头绯红色的长发和英挺俊美的面容，略微下垂的眼角使他的气质非常温和，此刻正含笑看着你。有些激动地环上了他的脖子，你的眼中满是惊喜：“三哥你回来了！我好想你！”“真是个薄情的姑娘…难道就只想念旺达一个人吗？”伴随着一声哼笑，另一道声音在你身后响起，刹那间时间仿佛凝固了起来，等你回过神来的时候，自己已经被牢牢压在了床上。  
覆在身上的男人有着和旺达几乎一样的俊美脸庞，唯一不同的地方是那头耀眼的银色短发。脸上带着有些恶劣的笑容，他低头用力亲了你几下，把按在了怀里。“如果不是每次都偷袭我的话，我也会很想念你的，四哥。”你鼓起了脸颊，想要装作生气的样子，却在对上他的眼睛后破功笑了出来。“快站起来皮特罗，你太重了。”看着你因为呼吸不畅而有些涨红的小脸，旺达不轻不重的给了皮特罗一脚，把他踹到了一边。  
旺达靠坐在床头重新把你抱了过来，你转过头去对皮特罗吐了吐舌头，找了个姿势舒舒服服地窝在了红发男人的怀里。皮特罗有些郁闷地撇了撇嘴，凑过来用力箍住了你的腰，于是你就被双胞胎以一个极其别扭的姿势夹在了中间。  
“怎么只有你自己在家？”伸出手指蹭了蹭你的脸颊，旺达垂眸看着你。你趴在男人怀里小声嘟囔着：“哥哥们都好忙…假期实在是太无聊了，大哥还不准我一个人出去玩…”似是突然想到了什么，你抬起头双眼亮晶晶地看着旺达，话语中充满了期待：“哥哥能不能带我去纽约玩几天？拜托啦让我做什么都可以——”  
“做什么都可以？”旺达眯起双眼重复了一遍，沉浸在兴奋中的你完全没有意识到气氛变得有些诡异，闻言用力地点了点头。突如其来的亲吻落在后颈，你控制不住的颤抖了一下，听到皮特罗沙哑的声音吻上了耳畔：“这可是你自己说的——”  
一双手自腋下穿过抚上了你的胸，皮特罗侧过头舔吻着你的脖颈，流畅的动作看起来显然是已经蓄谋已久。身体已经被开发的异常敏感，皮特罗浅浅的几下撩拨就让你变得浑身燥热起来。视线变得有些朦胧，你软软的趴在了旺达的身上，微张小口喘息着的模样让男人眼神变得危险了起来。  
旺达垂下头轻轻地吻住了你，手指微动，绯红色的混沌能量被指引着剥去了你的衣服。后知后觉的发现自己正处于一丝不挂的状态，你涨红了脸颊想要捂住身体，旺达笑了，喷涌而出的能量遵从主人的意志把你的双手禁锢在了半空中。“为什么害羞？小时候又不是没给哥哥看过…”  
若即若离的逗弄早已让皮特罗感到有些不耐烦，火热的身体从背后紧紧地贴了上来，皮特罗的气息变得愈发粗重，一连串的亲吻落在你的肩头上，更加重了你的颤抖。粗糙的大掌顺着胸部向下游移，抚上了你双腿间的花瓣，早已泥泞不堪的触感让他闷闷地笑了两声，用力的一个挺身就闯入了你的身体。  
巨大的快感刺激的你忍不住哭了出来，皮特罗的速度极快，飞溅出来的液体让交合处变得泥泞不堪，身体相连的地方被他撞得啪啪作响，很快就变得通红一片。看着你因为哭泣而泛红的可爱鼻头，旺达的身体也有些躁动起来，他微微用力按下了你的头，挺动着狰狞的性器蹭了蹭你的嘴角，眼中满是怜爱。仿佛被他的眼神蛊惑了，你乖巧地张开口把眼前的巨大肉棒含了进去，旺达的尺寸有些过于惊人，仅仅是含住一个头部就已经让你有些呼吸不畅。艰难地动了动舌头，温热紧致的挤压感让他仰头重重的喘了一口气，控制不住地开始抽插起来。  
身后皮特罗的喘息愈发粗重，动作也更加迅猛起来，身体被撞的有些发麻，你有些难受的吐出了口中的肉棒，抽噎着向银发男人撒娇：“呜…嗯…太快了…受…受不了了…”闻言皮特罗的动作不减反快，他微微用力拍了一下你的臀部，俯下身狠狠地咬住了你的后颈：“夹得这么紧...真的受不了吗？”边说话边更用力的操弄着你，大力的顶撞与急速混合在一起，带给了你无与伦比的快感，你一边抽泣一边摇头，在旺达深沉的注视中泄了出来。  
指尖挑起一抹飞溅到自己身上的透明液体，红发男人抬手涂抹在了你的胸前，潮湿粘腻的抚弄更大的激起了你的情欲，接收到你渴求的目光，旺达勾了勾唇角，他稍微调整了一下姿势，用滚烫的性器抵住了你的花瓣。意识到他想要做什么，你的神色变得恐惧起来，想要阻止却因双手被禁锢而动弹不得。  
为了配合他的动作皮特罗停了下来，他稍稍把自己抽出来了一点，让湿透的穴肉可以接触到旺达昂扬的顶端。“呃...放松...放松一点...让哥哥进去...”就着湿黏的液体稍稍顶入了一点，紧到极致的快感让红发男人粗粗地喘了口气，他低头吻了吻你，温柔地动作慢慢缓和了你紧绷的肌肉，感受到了你的放松，他咬了咬牙，一鼓作气插了进去。身体仿佛变成了被两根手指大力撑开的紧窄皮筋，从未有过的可怕感觉让你紧张得一动也不敢动。两个男人也同样忍得很辛苦，火热狭窄的内壁有意识般一下一下地吮吸着他们，被紧紧绞住的快感让他们忍不住开始一前一后的缓慢动作起来。  
渐渐地适应了这种律动，你为自己身体巨大的包容性而感到有些惊奇，旺达和皮特罗把你紧紧地夹在了中间，一前一后两个相同的面容让你的大脑有些恍惚，两根同样粗大灼热的肉棒在你身体里用力戳刺着，每一下都狠狠地顶在了花心最深处，让你头晕目眩到有些忘乎所以，只想就这样和他们相拥着，一起永远地沉沦下去。  
旺达有些无奈地看着因体力不支而昏睡过去的你，和皮特罗一起加快了速度开始冲刺。浓稠的精液一前一后融合在一起射进了少女花径的最深处，尽管你已经失去了意识，却也被这过于强烈的刺激烫的颤抖了一下。细心地为你清理好身体，旺达拽过柔软的毛毯把你严严实实地包裹了起来，和皮特罗一起登上停在大宅顶层的直升飞机，在月色的笼罩下离开了哥谭市。  
这边布鲁斯好不容易解决掉繁杂的事务回到了家中，却只看到了空荡荡的房间和桌子上莫名出现的通讯装置。按下开关后听到了皮特罗懒洋洋的声音：“嗨大哥——旺达和我带妹妹去纽约玩两天，不用太想我们。”  
“……”布鲁斯叹了口气，关掉了通讯装置。他有些无奈的揉了揉太阳穴，纽约啊...


End file.
